mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Alternate 1978 game
Background *'This is a A.T.L. political map of the time.'' *See- Back story (Alternate 1978 map game)' *Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice.'' Game base map . Mods *'Mod 1 ' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mod 4'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Mapmaker 1 ' *'Mapmaker 2 'Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Mapmaker 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mapmaker 4 'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Rules 'General Rules' #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper-expansion is not fair. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #It take 1 year for a super power (USA, USSR and China) to build 100 nukes, 2 years for other nuke using industrialised nations (France, UK, India, S. Africa and Israel) to build them, but if your nation is industrialised and dose not have any nukes (Germany, Canada, Australia, Poland, ect,) then it will take 5 years to invent them. Any one can buy nukes from those who are willing to sell them. #Wars will use a War Algorithm . The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. #We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1987.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for 5 years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited O.T.L. desasters, such as earthquakes and tropical storms will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. #No aggressiveness directed toward other players or off-topic feuds. #There will be 3 mods. #''There will be map-maker and a map-maker deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill.'' #Hyper-development, wizards, E.T.s, fantasy and/or sci-fi are not to be used. #1 turn per OTL day. 1 turn = 6 months ATL game time. #''A new turn starts at 22.00:00UTC.'' 'Technical data' *'See the- Technical timelines page.' 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. #''Some'' rebel armys and terrorists are in legue with nation states (exsamples- the Contras worked for the U.S.A., F.A.R.C. worked for the U.S.S.R. and the P.L.O. was a Libyan terrorist proxy.), these also count as vassals but use difernt rules which are listed in a lower section. 'Terrorist and rebel groupings rules' Terrorists can do things like the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khobar_Towers_bombing, so +1 to the nation your helping and -1 to the victim nation. Special forces and home land security forces can be used to defeat them as in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeland_Security_Department. The mods will aso help or hinder terrorists with the use of 'public opinion' and wartime morale. Eventually most nations, save for a few like Israle and Russia, will get fed up in time and want peace. Rebel groops like UNITA, the Contras, Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, FARC and the PLO do controle some land and so count as a (illigal) city state in places like http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffna_peninsula and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_of_Palestine. They count as Vassel states, but can also commit acts of terrorism. Nations 'NATO bloc-' *USA-Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) implausible. Also vandalism **Afghan Mujahideen- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Nicaraguan Contras- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **The National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA)- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *Canada- *Netherlands- *Tchokwe (East Angola)- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Iceland- *Norway- **The South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO)- **Namibe (South Angola)- *Denmark- *Greece- *Papua New Guinea- *Singapore- *Solomon Islands- *Sudan- **Amhara National Democratic Movement *Venezuela- *Colombia- Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Antigua and Barbuda - *Barbados - *Dominica - *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- *Saint Kitts and Nevis - *Saint Lucia - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines islands:- *Trinidad and Tobago - *Ecuador- *Turkey- *Italy- *Spain- *Portugal- *UK- *West Germany- #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) 20:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *France-User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda (FLEC)User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Taiwan- *Mexico- *Thailand- *Japan- *Ziear- *Liberia- *Colombia- *South Korea *Australia- **The Karen National Liberation Army- *New Zealand- *Egypt- *Israel- **The Front for the Liberation of Angola (FNLA)- *Fiji- *The Philippines- *Brunei- *Indonesia- *Malaysia- *El Salvador- *Cyprus- *Malta- *Chad- *Tunisia- **Ethiopian Democratic Unity Party **Eritrean People's Liberation Front **Eritrean Liberation Front *Morocco- *South Africa- **The Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP)- **The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO)- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal *N. Yemen- *Jordan- *Pakistan Pakistan is not a US ally *Swaziland *Nepal- *Seychelles- *Mauritius- 'GCC (pro-UK)' *Kuwait- *Bahrain- *Qatar- *The U.A.E.- *Oman- *Saudi Arabia- ''I find your lack of faith'' 20:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Asunción Treaty Organization (pro-USA)' *Peru- *Brazil- Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *Chile- *Argentina- *Bolivia- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- 'Non-aligned' *The Maldive Islands- *India- **LTTE- *Euskadi Ta Askatasuna (ETA)- *Babbar Khalsa International (BKI)- *Lesotho- *Djibouti- **Afar Liberation Front- *The Scottish National Liberation Army (SNLA)- *Tuvalu- *Ireland-OCTOctivian Marius **The Irish Republican Army (IRA)- OCTOctivian Marius *San Marino- *Andorra- *Colombia's National Right Wing Paramilitary Movement- *Sri Lanka- *Baloch Liberation Front (BLF) *The Vatican- *Patriotic Union of Kurdistan/Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- *Malawi- *Tonga- *W. Samoa- *The C.A.R.- *Bangladeh- *Burma- **United Liberation Front of Asom (ULFA)- *Mauritania- *Burkina Faso- *Bhutan- *Equatorial Guinea- *Nauru- *Monaco- *Palau- * Kiribati- *Iran- User:The old baby 2 **Hezbollah-User:The old baby 2 *Andorra- *Rwanda- *Burundi- 'Neutral Watch Pact (pro-non-aligned).' *Finland- *Switzerland- *Liechtenstein- *Austria- *Sweden- *Yugoslavia- 'The 18th of November Lusaka Summit (pro-non-aligned).' *Zambia- **The African National Congress (ANC)- *Tanzania- *Uganda- **The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA)- *Ghana- '1980 Lagos Summit members (pro-UK and France)' *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Camaroon- 'WARSAW PACT bloc-' *USSR/Soviet Union- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **F.A.R.C. rebels- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **Thai Red Amy Brigades- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **Spanish Red Brigades- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) *East Germany/German Democratic Republic- **Baader Meinhof Gang of West Germany (RAF/BMG)- *People's Republic of Bulgaria- *Afghanistan- *Kongo (North Angola)- **The South West Africa National Union (SWANU)- **Front for the National Liberation of the Congo- *Jamaica- *Benin- *Czechoslovak Republic- **The Italian Red Brigades- *People's Republic of Hungary *People's Republic of Poland- *People's Republic of Romania- *Mongolia- *Cuba- **The Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front **The Guerrilla Army of the Poor (EGP) **The Revolutionary Organization of People in Arms (ORPA) **The Rebel Armed Forces (FAR) **The National Directing Nucleus of PGT (PGT-NDN) **The Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP) - **Communist Party of Chile **Black Liberation Army **The Weather Underground movement- *Vietnam- *Kampuchia- *Laos- *Grenada- *Mali- *Algeria- **The Polisario Front (POLISARIO)- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- **Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA)- *Ghana- *South Yemen- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine - Ahmed Jibril *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'Arab nationalist alies of the USSR' *Iraq-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command *Libya- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) **The P.L.O.- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) 'China's cronies' *China- LightningLynx89 **Naxalite Indian rebels-LightningLynx89 **P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement-LightningLynx89 **The Khmer Rouge-LightningLynx89 **New People's Army of the Philipines (NPA)-LightningLynx89 **Malayan Communist Party-LightningLynx89 **Peruvian Shining Path Movement-LightningLynx89 **Japanese Red Army (JRA)-LightningLynx89 **Shan State Army-South (SSA-S)-LightningLynx89 **All-Ethiopia Socialist Movement-LightningLynx89 **Tigrayan People's Liberation Front-LightningLynx89 **Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Party-LightningLynx89 *N. Korea-Warman555 (talk) 23:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) **Korean United Front:Warman555 (talk) 23:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Somalia- **Oromo Liberation Front **Ogaden National Liberation Front **Western Somali Liberation Front *People's Republic of Albania- Game play 1981.6 Belgium makes 5,000 more guns and 20 more A.P.C.s Italy makes 25 fighters, 10,000 more guns, and 20 A.P.C.s., 10 medium tanks, 12 light bombers and a frigate. 2 of the light bombers are given to W. Germany and France. 5,000 Egyptians are recruited. 25 medium tanks, 15 light tanks, 15 APCs, 6,000 guns 45 fighter jets, 10 light bombers, 2 mine layers and 2 patrol boats are made. The GDR builds 30 medium tanks, 20 fighters, 25 light bombers and a frigate. The GDR (E. Germany) puts sea mines across it's nautical border with the FRG (W. Germany). It exports 3 fighters in kit-form as component parts to Libya, Nicaragua and Algeria. Poland builds 20 more light tanks. Babbar Khalsa International and Asom rebels arson several government buildings in India.The PKK make some gains in Turkey around lake Van. All non player nations in NATO and the Warsaw Pact set up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses, enlist 1% more troops and fly fighter aircraft in patrols over their capitals. *'USSR:' The USSR hopes war war can be averted with only a localised clash in Germany and Korea. The USSR makes 100 fighter jets. 5 are exported to Libya, 5 to Nicaragua, 5 to Ethiopia, 5 to Syria and 10 to Poland, the other 70 stay in Soviet hands. The USSR moves forces from central Poland towards the Polish/GDR border. The Soviets make 2 frigates and give one to N. Korea and the other to Syria. Aircraft patrole the skys over Moscow and KGB help tighten security in the nation. Humaniterian aid is sent to Ethiopia. An alliance is offered to N. Korea, Libya and Iraq. *'USA:' We condemn the USSR for the mobilization and we fear WWIII is just around the corner, again. The US military is ordered to prepare an invasion of Cuba in the scenario of an attack on West Germany and we ask NATO to begin a series of wargames in West Germany and other nations bordering Warsaw Pact members. We begin to deploy the US Green Berets into clearing the communist gangs in the US to prevent them from causing anymore damage. **'Afgan Mujahadeen:' We begin to wage a guerilla war on the mountains and begin raiding government and Soviet bases across the nation, and we decide to establish a few bases and secure some villages. **'Nicaraguan Contras:' We decide to start attacking key cities across Nicaragua and we decide to reduce human rights abuses to gain the trust of the people. We continue to secure villages and towns across Nicaragua. **'UNITA:' We continue to secure villages and towns across Angola, while simultaneously launch an offensives in key locations. Jonas Savimbi personally leads one of these offensives. *'India:' India launches an invasion of Pakistan, and begins to build up nukes (Is the game reset? If so, only the nukes) We begin a severe crackdown on the terrorists. We ask for an alliance of Hindu States. *'Yes it was fully reset, I am the USSR and India will have to start anew.' **'USSR D: ' America need not worry, any conflict will not reach the Americas if they stay out of Europe. Hopefully a stand-off in Europe will please the hard-line Soviet politburo I have to put up with! **'American Diplomacy:'Yah about that, if you lay a single soldier on our allies, you know it means war right? *'China': We continue with modernization to comepete with the USSR and USA, we continue to give full support to all Pro-Chinese rebel groups. We also begin slowly instilling Chinese soldiers into the rebel groups to help them. *'West Germany: '''The Federal republic contineus contruction of its new Leopard 2 tank and does large scale drills about 60 miles from the border just far enough back that its non threatening. Using the West German economic miracle Special forces are used to '''Infiltrate East Germany as low level communist workers with manufactured documents to get them higher in the system. '''The German airforce is mobilized in one of West Germanies largest drills in West German history testing the relatively new Panavia Tornado aircraft as well as ground attack aircraft. The German government also makes a larger push towards military cross communication with British, French, and American forces throughout europe and works to create a much better and even nuclear resistant communication network. The armed forces is increased from 500,000 to almost 650,000 in the span on a year and a half. The Government also takes steps to create a mobile defensive line against East-Germany and creates a series of defensive luring traps and non-static lines and localization points that any armed force would have to fight to continue any deeper into west Germany. **'West German D:' We make a request that in the Event of Localized Conflict in Germany that the US and Soviet Troops do not get involved in order to prevent a possible nuclear exchange, and only keep it between the East and West Germans. *'Iraq: We try to launch an offensive into southern Iran to secure the oilfield. The military forces are also expand. We accept the Soviet offer and ask for supplies against Iran. A program to develop nuclear weapon is launch in a secret facility. We support the Arab nationalist in the middle east with limited fund due to the war and start a program to unite the Iraqi whatever the ethnicity or the religion. A crack down against the terrorist organization start. *'''Algo-result Iraq 23, Iran 39.5. Iran holds it's land and badly damages that part Iraq's military in the battle. 1982.0 The Afghan Mujahedeen, UNITA, Nicaraguan Contras and Turkish PKK gain ground against there opponents. Turkey and Burma start a crackdown on rebel groups. Nepal offers political support to India, but Guyana declines. Hezbollah and the Peshmerga win over some new recruits in Iraqi Kurdistan. *'USSR ': The Soviets call their troops on the GDR/Poland border back and send them to their bases in central Poland. 10,000 Soviets join the armed forces. A massive air force wargame occurs over the Ukraine. Small arms are sent to Iraq, Angola, Afghanistan, Ethiopia, Algeria and the Shan State Army in Burma. The Soviet air force start bombing the Mujahadeen forces in northern Afghanistan 24/7, but leave the rest of the nation un-bombed for now. 35 fighters are made. We exports 5 fighters to Afghanis, Egypt, Iraq and Vietnam. We build 50 more light tanks and give 10 to Hungary and 10 to Iraq. We set up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses in our cities and coal mines. KGB spies are sent to Pakistan and Burma. KGB agents check the loyalty of party officials in Eastern Europe, but they find no dissidents or agents, just a Bulgarian guy, who is hung for being very corrupt. The electricity grid in Irkutsk region is upgraded and air raid shelters are built in Baku and Moscow. Soviet garrison forces fight with UNITA rebels around Porto Amboin, Angola, and kill many, but no ware near all, so we vow to finish the job off later. Plans are mooted over dividing Angola between both sides in a way similar to Germany and Korea, assuming the Angolans agree (RNG on the Angolan MPLA government and SWAPO agreeing). This is done both as an atempt to save the MPLA goverment and end one of Africa's bloodyest wars. The new parts are- UNITA held Tchokwe, MPLA held Kongo and SWAPO held Namibe. *RNG: 2 and 1. They both accept. *'USSR D': W. Germany’s concerns are noted. An alliance is also offered to N. Korea, Libya and China. Saddam’s Iraq is given are fullest support (currently 5 fighters, small arms and 10 tanks. More will come later.). **'The Soviets and Chinese had a falling out, there would never be an alliance between China and the soviets after the falling out they had.' **'I was thinking of a tatcial plan against the west if need be. OK, so China did not want it, then it's sorted. Well if Lightning Lynx is no comming back....' *'USA:' We decide to send secret agents from the CIA to Angola and Central America and more agents to Afganistan to assist UNITA, the Contras and the Mujahadeen in causing havoc on Soviet troops. We export about 30 tanks to Turkey, France and West Germany as well as up to 20 F-6s and F-18s to the Contras, Mujahadeen and the UK. We take Germany's concerns noted but fear we may have to intervene directly should the USSR even fire on West German troops. We decide to infiltrate the USSR itself and assassinate the premier using CIA sleeper agents in Russia. We also would recommend that UNITA accept the proposal offered by the USSR. We continue to use Green Berets to hunt down and destroy the communist gangs in the US. The KGB would snuff out the CIA Agents, Soviet leaders were very well protected.'00:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) **'Afgan Mujahadeen: With the Americans providing our fighters, we ask for some American pilots in this fight to cause havoc on the Russians. We decide to attack more oil refineries, this time in Siberia and the Georgian SSR. We continue our guerilla war on the mountains as we retreat from Northern Afganistan. **'Nicaraguan Contras:' We thank the Americans for providing us fighter craft and ask for some of their pilots. We continue to attack cities and towns across the country and securing villages. We decide to attack the Soviet garrisons across the nation as well. **'UNITA:' We accept the USSR's proposal for peace, seeing that now this war has become all too bloody, although Savimbi is reluctant at first. We decide to rebuild our end of the country's infrastructure and cities. *'West Germany:' The West German armed forces begin patrolling the East German border and begin an instense search for East German or Soviet intelligence agents in West Germany. The German governman authorizes the creation of a Special forces unit transferring the GSG 9 into a multi faceted organization with a Counter terrorsism and special law forces unit and a Military special forces unit. Their training takes a hint from the various special forces of its allies but mostly the US Navy Seals. German military build up continues. Artillery is places a few miles back from the East-West Border as West German forces also begin to play loud music and disorientingly loud noises along the East German border in an attempt to psycologically harm the East-German border troops and disorient them. German Itelligence in East Germany begins to influence various people that are wary of the Government.' **'American Diplomacy:' We take your concens noted, just like the USSR, we will assist only in supplies and training. *'Iraq:' The failed offensive in southern Iran temporary unite several population of Iraq but also lead to a violent repression against the Kurdish rebels who support Iran. To beat Iran, we decide to keep the line like in OTL and to support the rebel in Iran who oppose the islamist government and the local Kurdish rebel. In the case of victory, a small Kurdish state at the frontier with Turkey where all the Iranian Kurdish will have the possibility to rule and where the Iraqi Kurdish will be allow to leave immediately is promise by Saddam, Turkey is invited in to send his Kurdish as well. A recruitement campaign start toi replace the loss, we seek support from the International community to depose the Islamist in power and prevent a take over of the middle east by the Islamist. A Kurdish corp is send to cause trouble in Iranian Kurdistan and encourage a revolt before the invasion of the Iraqi force. *'Soviet D :'After Zhou en Lie tells the Soviets to push off he is denounce in the Supreme Soviet as a traitor to Socialism.:-( . *'''Brazil: '''We begin some militarization and continue a sweep of far left politicians and journalists. We begin research into a nuclear project for the whole of the A.T.O. Finally, we call for a democratic election of the representatives for the A.T.O, the majority of which is won by Brazil (because it's the only A.T.O country played). Category:Alternate 1978 map game